


guessing game

by LunchLich



Series: Alvis Trevelyan gets fucking bodied [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Anonymous Sex, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Come as Lube, Degradation, Dom/sub, Fivesome, Fivesome - M/M/M/M/M, Gangbang, Hand Jobs, Light Bondage, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sloppy Seconds, Swingers, Trans Warden (Dragon Age)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:48:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27967070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunchLich/pseuds/LunchLich
Summary: Bull had a lot of contacts through the Ben-Hassrath. Knew a lot of people from different jobs. He'd gotten ahold of an old acquaintance, who along with their partner, could do great things for the Inquisition. That information was exciting enough without Bull telling him that the pair liked to have... fun, just as much as they did.
Relationships: Male Inquisitor/Dorian Pavus, Male Inquisitor/Iron Bull, Male Inquisitor/Iron Bull/Dorian Pavus, Male Inquisitor/Male Warden (Dragon Age), Zevran Arainai/Male Inquisitor
Series: Alvis Trevelyan gets fucking bodied [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048279
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	guessing game

**Author's Note:**

> listen. this probably doesn't make sense in terms of canon........pls suspend your belief for the sake of porn

He could admit he was nervous. Bent over his bed, hands bound behind his bare back and a cloth sack over his head. Naked and spread for anyone to walk in on as there was no lock on his door. 

"We'll be back soon," Bull had told him as he slipped his fingers from his hole, leaving Alvis stretched and writhing for more. The catch, though? He knew Bull and Dorian wouldn't be returning alone. 

Bull had a lot of contacts through the Ben-Hassrath. Knew a lot of people from different jobs. He'd gotten ahold of an old acquaintance, who along with their partner, could do great things for the Inquisition. That information was exciting enough without Bull telling him that the pair liked to have... fun, just as much as they did. Which lead to a decision: why not have some fun together before talk of war and strategy? 

Alvis was not told who their visitors were, that Bull would take care of that. The Inquisitor laid out his limits for the strangers (no pain further than spanking, no choking, but that everything else was fair game seeing as Bull and Dorian would be present) and Bull relayed them. 

He didn't know their names or what they looked like or how they'd be able to help the Inquisition. That had been his main curiosity in the beginning. Now that he'd been stretched out to take these faceless, nameless men? It was the last thing on his mind.

He waits for ten, maybe fifteen minutes. It's excruciating. Bull knows so many people that they could be quite literally anyone, and perhaps that's the most exciting part. They were completely anonymous. Strangers to come in to fuck his ass without seeing his face, without him seeing theirs. 

He hears footsteps on the stairs, more than just Bull and Dorian's. He shifts on the bed, shifting his feet against the stone floor to further spread his legs. He hears footsteps behind him, but the only voice he hears is Dorian's. "I'm sure you've had quite the journey. Surely there's some tension to be released? You're free to use it as you please." The mage's hand smacks down over his ass without warning, causing him to hiss and his cock to twitch against the edge of the bed.

There's the sound of a belt buckle, of clothes shifting, and then there's someone behind him. He's already been prepped, already stretched by Bull, so the stranger wastes no time. At first, he wonders if it's Dorian who's taking the first turn to throw him off. His dick is about the same size as the tip pressed into him. 

No, it isn't Dorian. When hands grip his hips, they're smaller than Dorian's and wearing gloves that he never does. They're a soft, worn leather that feels nice against his skin. The man rocks against him, giving shallow thrusts until he hilts inside of him. Those gloves hands slide up his back and down his sides, to his ass, then back up to repeat the pattern while Alvis gets settled. 

He gives big, arching, deep thrusts when he finally starts moving. It's too slow for Alvis' tastes, but it isn't up to him. He's for use, for their pleasure, a stress reliever. And the way the man arches his thrusts has him hitting his prostate with each one. "Fuck..." Alvis groans. 

The man behind him squeezes his ass with a 'tsk' and leans over him. "You've got such a beautiful body, dear Inquisitor. I'm sure your face is just as pretty; I can't wait to see it." His voice is so, so smooth and he has an accent that Alvis can easily pick out as Antivan. 

He isn't sure if he's allowed to speak back them. His role in this moment is that of a mere hole, a toy for them, and Dorian and Bull are the ones renting him out. Since he hasn't been told to speak, he decides not to.

He doesn't keep himself quiet, however, as the Antivan's slow strokes massage the bundle of nerves inside him. When he cums it's sudden, a steady wave of pleasure and an overload of it the next. "Ah- what a good boy, there you go. You tighten around my cock like you don't ever want it to leave," He chuckles. The next handful of thrusts are harder and faster and keep hitting his prostate until he's tearing up from overstimulation. He feels a few pulses at the base of the man's cock, and then he pulls out.

He's given no break. After he hears the Antivan's footsteps there are hands on him again, spreading his ass, and then a tongue. This time, it really is Dorian. Clear first by the mustache, then by the practiced way he moves his tongue. He's given a few more swats to his ass, and when a few drops of the Antivan's cum starts to leak from his hole, Dorian licks a stripe up from his perineum. Seemingly satisfied by the shiver that illicit from the Inquisitor, he stands. 

"I have to admit I'm a little disappointed you came so fast," Dorian hums as he rubs his cock against the cleft of Alvis's ass, further lubricating the underside of his dick with the last man's cum. "I love being inside of you when you cum. You get so tight." He spits on him, adding to the slick mess before he lines up and pushes in excruciatingly slowly. Alvis can feel every inch of him as he eases in. 

"Dorian..." He groans.

"Hush," With a single move he pulls out nearly all the way and slams back in. Alvis was told to hush, so that's what he does, biting the inside of his cheek to muffle the cry he can't suppress and the one that follows when Dorian does the exact same thing. 

Dorian likes to be unpredictable. His erratic thrusts contrast the last man's slow, even movements. One moment the mage will be fucking him hard and fast, then he'll throw in a few slow rolls of his hips to throw him off and make the inquisitor wiggle his hips in frustration. Sometimes he'll stop completely or pull out to grind against him. It isn't a rarity, getting fucked by Dorian - the two tend to alternate who tops fairly evenly - but it drives him fucking mad every single time. Frustrates him to no end but leaves him begging regardless. 

What he's doing right now is always the worst. Slow, shallow thrusts Alvis knows will escalate but doesn't know when, until Dorian's ball's slap against him as he fucks him hard and deep. He presses his hand at the small of Alvis' back to make him arch before he cums inside of him. 

Before he pulls out, though, he leans over his back and whispers where his ear is underneath the fabric, "How are you holding up? Do you think you can take two more?" 

Alvis nods. Will he be sore later, taking three men even before Bull, presuming their second mystery guest goes next? Absolutely, but it isn't much different than particularly long sessions, or the time Dorian and Bull took turns on him for a night. Part of the fun is knowing that he'll be feeling this later. He wants this.

"I need to hear your words."

"Yes."

"Yes...?"

He's glad the sack over his head covers the smile that tugs at his lips. "Yes, Dominus."

"Good boy." Dorian pulls out with a kiss to the back of his neck and a light smack to his ass. "Your turn," he hears him say, and then he hears the sound of a cork out of a bottle - the oil, was Bull going next? There's nothing else right away, and he assumes the next in line is slicking himself up. 

A bit of it is poured over his used hole after a few seconds. It's cold against his flushed skin, making him tense and shiver. Then there's something hard and cool and distinctly not his Qunari lover prodding him, and calloused hands on his ass. He remembers Bull telling him about those rods with strips of leather wrapped around them, how he'd gotten fucked by one before, and Alvis is fairly sure the cock teasing his ass is one of those. He can't dwell on it long before it's filling it up. 

It's the biggest thing he's taken today. The new stretch is faint but familiar, not as big as Bull but damn close. A few static thrusts get him used to it - thank the maker - because this man spares him no mercy after. One of those calloused hands hooks beneath the ropes binding his arms and hauls him up, chest off the bed and weight now on his feet. The change in angle combined with a brutal pace causes him to make an embarrassing, strangled noise from his throat that makes the man laugh breathlessly. "I like your singing voice." His accent was definitely Fereldan, but Alvis can't place a specific dialect. He's gotten pretty good at that, with all the running around the country he's doing these days.

Alvis wasn't tall by any means, but he wasn't short, either. The man behind him seemed to only come up to... His shoulder, maybe? It's hard to gauge while being fucked and unable to see. An elf?

The man smacks his ass hard as he pounds into him, the sound of flesh on flesh echoing with how high the ceiling of his quarters were. His grunts are breathy and low, focused. The Inquisitor isn't sure when this will end since he doubts the man behind him can cum from the cock fucking him.

He finds out when he yanks at the ropes, pulling him flush against his chest and onto the cock. The man's hand reaches around to grab his cock and fuck- that's right, he'd told Bull to put overstimulation under the 'encouraged' part of the negotiations. He strokes him with a firm hand, then on the upstroke rubs his palm over the head of his cock a few times. It's so sensitive it hurts, makes him squirm against the small, muscular form behind him. 

"It's got a nice curve to it," he chuckles against Alvis' shoulder as he pumps him too fast, going back the tip after a few seconds of that. 

"Doesn't it?" He hears Bull agree from somewhere else in the room. 

The man behind him hums in agreement, and his hand slips down to his balls. Feels them up with a gentle grope and then a squeeze, runs his thumb over them, pulls with gentle pressure. It feels like he's playing with him rather than trying to make him cum, even when he starts jacking him off again. 

The circular motion of his palm over the tip of his cock is dreadful and delightful all at once. It's what does him in, in the end. When he cums again it's painful and dry, his legs spasming and nearly giving out beneath him. Before his orgasm is even over, the man pulls out and lets him fall back to the bed.

He's pulled back up to stand though and flipped around to face away from the bed. Big, familiar hands steady him at the waist and guide him to sit on his lap, with his legs spread over Bull's thighs. "I think they deserve to see you from the front, too." He chuckles real low right next to his ear. He lifts him again, only to seat him back down onto his cock. He slips inside his abused hole easier than normal, but Alvis feels no less filled. 

"Yes sir," He moans out. 

He bounces him gently, teasing him now more than anything. His nails dig into Alvis' sides with the secure grip, and his toes curl with the sting of it. "Might have to whore you out more often," He says with a nip to the side of Alvis' neck. "You're an easy fuck after getting all that cum in ya. So slick it feels like I'm fuckin' a pussy," His words don't match the light laugh that leaves with them. 

He picks up the pace, going from rocking him on to his cock to bucking up when he brings the Inquisitor down. He's starting to feel the strain of his body, his ass getting sore and his arms tired from being bound behind his back. Having the sack over his head isn't the most comfortable either, yet he loathes knowing this is going to be over soon. He knows he's going to feel empty after being filled so thoroughly. 

"May I?" Dorian says, and there's something wonderfully frightening about not knowing what he's asking permission to do. Bull nods, though, he can feel it beside his head. He quickly finds out what Dorian was asking when Bull lifts him up again, and his cock is in Dorian's mouth. After coming twice, the wet heat of his lips around him causes him to twitch uncomfortably. 

"You and your damn oral fixation," Bull huffs, amused. With every thrust, he's pushed up into Dorian's mouth, and fuck, he can't do this, it's too much. Apparently, the way his muscles spasm and flutter and tighten around Bull's cock starts to get to him.

It doesn't take long for him to spill inside of him, stuffing him with a large, third load of cum. Bull growls low against his ear when he cums. When he pulls out Alvis is too overtaken by exhaustion to miss how full he felt. Bull gently positions him to sit sideways on his lap, leans him forward against his arm so Dorian can help untie him. The inquisitor hardly notices when the bag is removed from his head. He keeps his eyes closed anyway - finding out who their guests are is a secondary priority at the moment, he needs a minute. 

When the ropes are gone from his arm, Bull moves him as easily as a rag doll to lean against his chest, cradling his head in the crook of his neck. It's now he finally opens his eyes and turns his head enough to take a look at the strangers for the first time.

They've both gotten dressed in the time it took for Alvis to get untied. The Antivan, he notes by the leather gloves, is an elf with long blonde hair and a tattoo on half of his tan face, real pretty. 

The second man is an elf as well, just as he thought, with silver hair braided back. Dalish, too, which explains why he couldn't pinpoint one specific dialect.

"Thank you," He croaks out with a small laugh. "That was... Really good. Inquisitor Alvis Trevelyan." It feels strange introducing himself after he's already been fucked by both of them. 

"A pleasure, on both accounts." The Antivan grins. "Zevran Arainai, formerly of the Antivan Crows." Zevran looks to his partner with something soft and sweet in his eyes. "And my husband.."

"Warden Hanin Mahariel." 

Now, wait just a goddamn second. Warden? Alvis was sure he'd heard the name Hanin before. His head feels... Floaty, still, and it's hard to think. It takes him longer to string it all together than it should. "As in The Hero of Fereldan?" 

"That's something people call me, yes."

Alvis is horrified, starstruck, and flustered. He was expecting spies or maybe a rogue noble, not the fucking Hero of Fereldan. He was still in Ostwick during the Fifth Blight, but of course tales of the grey warden still made it's way to the Free Marches. "But- I thought Leliana and Cassandra couldn't find you?"

"That's because they looked for me, and not Zev. I didn't want to be found."

"I tend to be a tad more agreeable. Besides, I owed The Iron Bull here a favour." Zevran grins. "We'll have to explain ourselves further later." 

"You need rest, first." Dorian supplies. He's right, even if Alvis doesn't want him to be. He's got too many questions to sleep, but he won't get through many of them if he passes out midway through. 

"We can stay for aftercare if you'd like," Hanin suggests.

The inquisitor shakes his head before laying it back down against Bull's chest. "Thank you for the offer, but I'd like to be alone with Dorian and Bull for a while." 

"Of course. We'll see you later then, I'm sure your advisors have many things to discuss with us. We have catching up to do while you rest - perhaps we will be the ones needing care after speaking to Leliana." Zevran laughs. 

They take their leave after that. Bull sets him on the bed, and Dorian leaves the room for a few minutes after making himself presentable again. He still feels the strange mix of heavy with exhaustion and light from the pleasure. Bull sits beside him, holds his hand and massages down his forearms down to his wrist. "Can you do a hand check for me?" 

Alvis rolls his wrist, bends it back and forth. When Bull places to fingers in his palm he squeezes his fingers around them to test his grip strength, then they repeat the process with the other hand. "There you go. Anything hurt?"

"Not any more than it usually does. I'm fine, Bull." 

"Hey, you know I gotta check. How 'bout the scene? Everything work for you?" Bull asks. Done massaging where the ropes had been, his hand slips down to hols Alvis'. 

"It was a lot," He chuckles. "But it was fantastic. I liked it being used as a way to degrade me, and I liked not knowing what was coming next."

Dorian returns with a few rags in hand. "Go ahead and get dressed, Amatus. I'll get him cleaned up." He presses a quick kiss to Bull's lips, and sweet Maker, Alvis is so far gone in love with them. Seeing them kiss fills his stomach with butterflies.


End file.
